Navidad
by Luka-sama
Summary: Adrien recuerda que tiene muchos tipos de Navidad en su historial, dependiendo el momento de su vida. Ganador tercer lugar especial 300.


_Debe ser por la segunda temporada o por que hace poco escribo mucho de ellos, pero felicidades al Marinette x Adrien por ese luchado tercer lugar. Además este ship me inspiro en este fic al estilo navideño dado la época en la que lo estoy escribiendo, antes del inicio del año._

 **Navidad**

Las primeras navidades que vivió Adrien, fueron bastante hermosas, su madre solía decorar su hogar con explosiones de colores desde noviembre, buscar el árbol con su padre y cada 25 levantarse temprano para despertarlo a él y abrir los regalos juntos.

—Mira lo que te trajo Santa mi bebe—decía siempre con amor mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Su padre quien tenía un infinito amor por ella, aceptaba vestir esos horribles suéteres para las fechas y que ella tomara una foto que guardaría solo para ella.

Su madre tenía el espíritu navideño.

Ella era el calor y la luz de su hogar.

Aunque por mucho que le doliera aceptarlo, eran las navidades que menos recordaba.

.

Unas que si recordaba muy bien, por el trauma que le causaron, fueron las vividas cuando su madre se marchó. Su hogar dejo de ser un estallido de colores, para ser tan a la moda y aburrido como fuera posible. Ese año no hubo tradiciones familiares, no hubo regalos y no hubo cenas. Simplemente él viendo solo la televisión en su cuarto, porque el servicio había sacado libre.

Mientras veía películas navideñas donde todos pasaban en familia, él estaba solo.

—Feliz navidad Adrien—se dijo para sí mismo con voz agria.

Esa navidad era la que más recordaba y más dolor pasaba.

.

Su siguiente navidad, si bien parecía ser igual que la primera que paso solo sin su madre, no termino tan mal. Claro que si hubo un ataque akuma y sus amigos pensaron que había sido secuestrado o algo similar, pero al final termino en medio de un banquete con todos los seres que apreciaba en ese momento.

—Feliz navidad Adrien—hablo Marinette entregándole un poco de galletas que trajo con sus padres.

Quiso disculparse por lo ocurrido con su sombrero, pero esta aseguro que lo único importante es que el estuviera bien.

Sonrió aceptando las galletas, que pronto Nino y Alya también le quitaron.

Todos rieron.

Eso hizo el momento cálido, provocando que al menos el resto del año, ese recuerdo le calentara el interior. Marinette había reído y hablado con él, fue muy amable de su parte.

También fue la primera navidad que paso con ella, si bien en ese momento no era tan importante, en unos años si lo seria.

.

Para su sorpresa su siguiente navidad iba ser diferente, lo comprendió cuando no bien faltando una semana para navidad (donde su padre acepto que pasaría en un desfile de moda en Italia) Marinette se plantó frente a él, si bien ya no tartamudeaba como al inicio, aun se ponía algo nerviosa en su presencia. Por eso su sorpresa fue cada vez mayor cuando le propuso pasar la navidad con su familia, la cual solo creció cuando al plantearle la idea a su padre, este acepto.

Claramente sin querer repetir un momento como el año pasado.

Así que el 24 llegó temprano al hogar de Marinette, los padres de la chica lo recibieron con grandes abrazos, mientras que Marinette solo suspiraba, vistiendo un adorable suéter de reno.

—Es un honor tenerte como invitado este año—hablo la mujer con un tono maternal tan hermoso, que le recordaba a su madre.

Había otro invitado esa noche, un chico que parecía de 20 años que se identificó como primo de Marinette. Su cabello era azulado oscuro casi negro, cortó y alborotado, de ojos castaño claro que era fanático de los video juegos.

Con quien rápidamente congenio.

—Francia es genial—decía Xiao en perfecto francés.

Al parecer de niño había pasado una temporada aquí estudiando, cosa que Marinette apreciaba y veía como hermano mayor.

—Me agrada conocer al novio de mi hermanita—explico este feliz.

Marinette chillo antes de ponerse roja, él lo hizo levemente explicando que solo eran amigos.

En vez de enojarse Xiao sonrió de forma maliciosa.

—Friendzone—hablo señalando a Marinette.

La chica lo vio con cara de demonio, antes de lanzarle una almohada con tanta fuerza, que lo tiro del sofá.

Fue una navidad movida, pero bastante cálida, sobre todo la cena donde todos dieron gracias por algo que les había pasado. Los padres de la chica agradecieron por todos sus familiares, amigos, clientes. Xiao agradeció por estar a mitad de sus estudios de veterinaria. Marinette agradeció por los amigos que poseía y su familia.

—Agradezco estar aquí con ustedes, esta es una de las mejores navidades que he tenido—expreso con sinceridad.

Todos guardaron silencio.

—Amigo—dijo Xiao sollozando antes de envolverlo en un mortal abrazo, a lo cual se unieron los señores de la familia, arrastrando a Marinette.

En medio del abrazo de todos vio a Marinette con una sonrisa apenada, pero está en lugar de avergonzarse le dio una sonrisa sincera.

Fue un buen presente de navidad.

.

La siguiente navidad obviamente fue diferente, claramente había un gran mundo entre la navidad que pasaron como dulces amigos, a la navidad donde ambos sabían el gran secreto del otro. Cuando él se enteró de quien era Ladybug, la adorable chica que también era su amiga, quiso correr y besarla, muy en contra de ella quien ocupaba tiempo para procesar todo. Por lo cual cayó la época de navidad y esta termino invitándolo para que lo la pasara a solas.

Era curioso para los padres de Marinette, ver como si bien antes la chica babeaba por su persona, ahora simplemente lucia indiferente, mientras el suspiraba.

El muérdago tampoco pudo faltar.

—Que dices mi señora—hablo con un guiño coqueto.

Marinette gimió ante el apodo, antes de suspirar.

Como ella era de armas tomar, que lo tomara por el cuello de la camisa y le plantara un ardiente, pero casto beso, no fue de extrañar.

Esa navidad rompió el record de las demás por ser la mejor.

.

La siguiente navidad la paso Marinette con ellos, su padre, su madre (regresando del su paradero desconocido) y él. Los padres de Marinette fueron a China y la dejaron a su cuidado. Con 16 años no era de extrañar, además su madre la quería muchísimo. Pudo haber sido una cena incomoda, comentando que su padre fue un villano, su madre desapareció varios años y ellos eran una actual pareja de súper héroes.

Ero fue bastante cálida.

—Sonrían para la foto—dijo su madre con una cámara.

Dado que ambos estaban en el sofá, con una enorme cobija y totalmente desprevenidos, la fotografía no fue la mejor.

Aun así su madre suspiro viendo la fotografía.

—Recuerdas nuestra primera navidad Gabriel—hablo su madre con ternura.

Este gimió.

Luego le explicaron sobre un disfraz de santa, un pequeño incendio en la cocina y como se quebró un hueso.

Marinette parecía apoyar la vergüenza de su padre, en cambio su madre y él reían a carcajadas.

—No me dejes solo—dijo su padre de forma estoica pero con rostro lleno de pánico.

Marinette asintió a su antiguo enemigo.

Las vueltas de la vida.

.

Pasaron muchas navidades en pareja, algunas con su familia, otras con la de ella. Pero curiosamente, cada año, cada navidad parecía ir mejor que la anterior. Pero esta era su navidad número 30, ya saben, cumplir 30 años te hace un hombre adulto, ya independiente. Ese año no la pasaría con sus padres, quienes estaban en una gira mundial disfrutando de sus vacaciones, también los padres de Marinette estaban en un crucero por Hawái, si bien Xiao el primo de Marinette quiso ir donde ellos, un retraso en la veterinaria lo tendría hasta el 28 donde llegaría. Nino y Alya estaban con sus familias.

Así que sería legalmente las primeras vacaciones que pasaría sin la familia de ninguno y sus amigos.

Pensó en dormir hasta tarde, ya que la noche anterior en la cena se había acostado casi hasta media noche.

Él era un profesor de física en un colegio cercano, si bien era probable que heredara la compañía de su padre, no lo veía en un futuro cercano. Además Marinette era la que trabajaba como diseñadora ahí, su padre la amaba y juraba la tendría como heredera antes que él.

Un golpe en su vientre le hizo saltar confundido.

¿Un ataque?

—Buen día—hablo una voz sobre él.

Pestañeo confundido, viendo unos ojos verdes como los suyos, que brillaban con picardía.

—Emma—saludo volviendo acostarse.

—Despierta papá—hablo la niña saltando sobre su estómago, provocando que sus cabellos azules se movieran con el ritmo.

La tomo por las manos y la abrazo como un oso de peluche.

—No quiero—dijo viendo el reloj

Seis de la mañana.

Blasfemia en un feriado.

—¡LOS REGALOS!—grito su primogénita, antes de volver a saltar, sin importarle haberse dormido casi a las once la noche anterior.

Antes de darse cuenta se había levantado, caminando detrás de su hija quien corría por su hogar. Vio con celos a su esposa, pues Marinette ya estaba bañada, lista, con su cabello corto peinado, dando su desayuno a Hugo, su segundo hijo de cabellera rubia y grandes ojos celestes.

¿Cómo lo hacía?

Le dio un beso en la mejilla tomando asiento a su lado, mientras Emma corría por la gran pila de regalos que había bajo el árbol de navidad. Sus abuelos paternos, maternos, familia materna, amigos…todos consentían a la adorable Emma Agreste.

—La echaremos a perder con tanto regalo—dijo su esposa viendo como abría uno, con un gato de peluche que ella se enamoró.

Adrien se encogió de hombros aceptando a Hugo quien pidió que lo alzara.

Para él que algunos años vivió sin su familia completa, en completo desastre disfuncional, encerrado desde niño.

No le importaba consentirlos.

Era Marinette quien muchas veces lo frenaba, pero estaba de acuerdo en hacerlos conocedores de su alrededor.

—Donde está el príncipe de la casa—le hablo a Hugo, quien se rio vistiendo su nuevo conjunto de oso panda.

Hugo tenía un problema con los pandas.

Nadie lo entendía.

Pero se veía adorable.

Detuvo sus juegos con Hugo cuando Emma llego donde él, lo cual era extraño ya que aún faltaban muchísimos regalos para abrir. Marinette que parecía comprender de qué se trataba, le puso los brazos a Hugo que no tardo en aceptar. No es que su hijo no lo amara, pero obviamente Marinette era su favorita, al igual que Emma siempre prefería jugar con él. Aunque si pesaba mejor recordaba a Emma correr siempre donde Marinette si se asustaba.

No los culpaba.

Él también estaba embelesado con su esposa.

—¡Feliz navidad!—grito con un regalo entre sus manos.

Lo tomo confundido, abriéndolo lentamente.

Su garganta se cerró al ver un portarretratos, decorado con demasiada escarcha azul, unos macarrones en el otro lado y pintura totalmente sin sentido. Donde en el centro había una foto de ellos cuatro, mostrando el embarazo de Marinette, mientras él alzaba a Hugo y Emma estaba sentada en medio de ellos. La letra de su esposa en el superior tenía escrito "te amamos papá".

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que sus lágrimas no salieran, pues el regalo era precioso, sentimentalmente hablando.

Pero era el primer regalo de su princesa.

—Ven acá—dijo alzando a su hija quien soltó una risita divertida.

—¿Te gusta?—pregunto la pequeña.

—Lo amo—

Y aunque en algunos años una Emma Agreste de 16 años le dijera a su padre que era vergonzoso que guardara ese regalo en su despacho, para ahora era el éxito de su vida el hacer reír a su padre hasta el borde de las lágrimas.

—Tu padre es un sentimental Hugo—le hablo a su hijo quien se rio aplaudiendo emocionado.

Dentro de su vientre Luis pateo de acuerdo a ella.

Para Adrien las navidades familiares, eran la mejor experiencia del año.

 **Fin**

 _La vida de Adrien no es fácil, por eso creo que su final va ser hermoso._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
